Indicia readers, such as barcode scanners, are typically configured to acquire information from indicia and then decode that information for use in data systems. Traditional indicia-reading systems embrace various kinds of devices used to read indicia, including handheld barcode scanners. As used herein, the terms barcode, indicia, and code-symbol are intended in their broadest sense to include linear barcodes (e.g., a linear barcode or 1D barcode), matrix barcodes (e.g., 2D barcodes, QR Code, Aztec Code, Data Matrix), and Optical Character Recognition (OCR) enabled labels.
Handheld indicia-reading devices, such as handheld barcode scanners and mobile computers, are currently used in numerous environments for various applications (e.g., warehouses, delivery vehicles, hospitals, etc.). In this regard, a large percentage of retailers, notably grocery stores and general consumer merchandisers, currently rely on barcode technology to improve the efficiency and reliability of the checkout process. Traditionally, a user interacts with a handheld indicia-reading device via a trigger or a touchscreen display.
Imager barcode readers, such as two-dimensional code readers, need to be efficient as to size and cost in order to promote usage in mobile computing applications. In this regard, the industry seeks to achieve smaller form factors and reduced power usage for the barcode reading modules in order to facilitate inclusion in increasingly smaller form factor devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and portable-data terminals (PDTs) where space and battery power pose limitations.
Therefore, a need exists for more efficient indicia-reading devices, including but not limited to a reduced size barcode reading module with flash memory management that may be used in small form factor electronic devices.